A Night at the Club
by briewinchester88
Summary: Steve and Danny are on a stakeout in a nightclub. Danny flirts and its making Steve pretty jealous. Frustrated, Steve does something about it. / this was fun to write and i may continue it. Hope you enjoy it! R&R / Now rated M for sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

Danny could not believe he let Steve talk him into this.

"Remind me again why Chin and Kono couldn't come with you?" he shouted at Steve over the blaring music of the club.

Danny leaned back against the bar; nursing the beer he bought when they first arrived. He really hated these types of stakeouts, more so than the ones where he sat in the car all night long. Although this place did have its perks. Danny smiled at a few women that passed by for the fourth time that night.

Steve watched Danny out of the corner of his eye before turning his gaze back to their suspect. They've been after Sheamus O'Donoghue for a few weeks now. Just watching this guy made Steve want to punch the guy's lights out. O'Donoghue was the new up and comer for the human trafficking ring for the Irish mob. They had to play their cards right so this didn't go sideways on them.

"Because you're my partner Danny and its fun dragging you here."  
he shouted back.

Danny rolled his eyes and continued to drink his beer. Steve looked over at Danny again and had to try his hardest to keep the scowl off his face as the same women passed by them, for the fourth time, and trying to flirt with them. He doesn't blame them. They both look great in their tailored suits, Danny wearing a light blue button down, sans tie, and himself in a white button down.

He was having difficulty keeping his eyes off the blonde hair peeking out the top of Danny's shirt. He pulled his eyes away quickly, staring at their suspect, and trying to push down on the jealousy trying to spring up as the two women drape themselves all over Danny.

Not that he got his own offers; he was flattered really, but that's not what he had his eye on. After about thirty minutes of listening to Danny flirting, he gave a frustrated growl before getting into Danny's personal space and drug him in for a deep kiss.

Danny's eyes widened in surprise. "Steven, what are—" was all he managed to get out before Steve's mouth was on his, cutting off any protests he may have. This was everything he'd ever dreamt of and more. He closed his eyes and went with it, opening his mouth when Steve asked for entrance.

Steve stepped closer to Danny and looked at the women still standing there out of the corner of his eye. He put on a big show of kissing Danny, like they've been lovers for years. Reluctantly, he pulled away from Danny's mouth and turned, pulling Danny in close to his side and wrapped his arm around his waist.

He looked at the two women again, who seemed to be a little breathless at the show that they just received, and gave them a shit-eating grin.

"Sorry ladies, but this one is taken. See, he likes to flirt around to make me jealous. Ain't that right baby?"

Danny glared at Steve before turning his brightest smile to the flustered young women. "I'm afraid so ladies. I'm sorry if I led you on."

"Oh it's alright. We weren't looking for anything, just having some fun. You two are very lucky. Thanks for the show." the first woman replied, the second nodding along.

Danny watched them walk away before turning back to Steve. "You mind telling me what that was all about?"

Steve actually blushed, but didn't relinquish his hold on Danny. "I got tired of listening to you flirt and I decided to shut you up."

Danny squinted his eyes at Steve and then looked down at Steve's arm still wrapped around him.

"Uh huh, sure, right. And you haven't let me go because…" he asked, leaving Steve to fill in the blanks.

"Because I was jealous." Steve mumbled.

Danny inclined his head closer to Steve. "I'm sorry what was that? I couldn't hear you over the music."

Steve leant over and whispered in Danny's ear, making sure he was heard. "I said it's because I was jealous."

Danny turned his head, brushing his lips over Steve's, and whispered against them. "That's what I thought you said, you Neanderthal." he kissed Steve again, obviously not caring that they were out in public.

Steve seemed to remember why they were there and looked over at where he last saw Sheamus. He pulled away from Danny. "Dammit! We lost him."

Danny looked in the same direction as Steve. "What's this 'we'? You were the one watching him before you had to go all caveman on me. This, my friend, is your fault."

"Well, looks like we're coming back tomorrow night." Steve said, staring at Danny with a mischievous grin.

"I'm going to regret this, aren't I?" Danny asked.

Steve shrugged. "Dunno all depends on what you do tomorrow night."

A bunch of images flashed through Danny's head and he dragged Steve through the nightclub and out the door. "You, Steven, are a menace. Take me home, now. Your place or mine, I don't care." he pushed Steve to the car and waited impatiently at the passenger side door.

Steve chuckled and unlocked the car, sliding easily behind the wheel and headed for his place.


	2. Chapter 2

Ah, the long-awaited chapter. This is pure PWP. I'm not joking.

Enjoy!

* * *

Steve barely made it through the front door before Danny pounced on him, attacking his lips, jaw and throat; any available skin Danny could get his mouth on. Steve held himself up on the door, crouching slightly, as he tried to divest Danny of his clothes but not having much luck due to the fact that Danny was devouring his neck.

He finally managed to pull off Danny's suit jacket. "Danny, Danny stop for a second."

Danny pulled away from Steve, panting and looked at him confused. "What? What's wrong?"

Steve finally got a look at Danny, all sweaty and red-faced. He looked gorgeous. "Nothing's wrong. We're just wearing too many clothes that's all. And there's a nice big bed upstairs."

Danny smirked and unbuttoned his shirt, slowly and teasingly. Steve watched Danny undress with hungry, lust-filled eyes. He licked his suddenly dry lips as more of Danny's gorgeous skin was revealed. He growled low in his throat as he stripped out of his own suit jacket and ripped his shirt open; buttons flying every which way.

Danny shook his head and chuckled low in his throat. "You Neanderthal. C'mere." he gripped Steve's belt loops and drug him upstairs, mouths fused the entire way.

Steve pushed Danny against his closed bedroom door, tasting every inch of skin available. He ran his hands down Danny's sides, pressing into Danny's ribs. He gracefully went to his knees, nudging along the outline of Danny's cock through his dress pants. He unbuckled Danny's belt and pulled them down over Danny's thighs, helping Danny out of them.

He mouthed at the outline of Danny's cock through the thin material of Danny's boxers. He skimmed his fingers up the back of Danny's thighs, teasing at the hem of Danny's boxers. He pushed his fingers up underneath the boxers and traced the curve of Danny's ass. He looked up at Danny through his lashes and he had to get Danny naked, like yesterday.

Danny was so hard and aroused and he was trying to claw his way into Steve's bedroom door to hold himself up. His knees turned to Jell-O as Steve mouthed along his cock. And if Steve didn't have a good hold on him, he would be on the floor.

He finally pulled a hand away from the door and threaded his fingers in Steve's hair and gently tugged. A wave of heat rushed through his body at the look of pure lust in Steve's eyes. There was barely any color left in Steve's eyes his pupils were blown so wide.

"Babe, let's move this to the bed or else we'll be fucking on the floor and my knee will hate you for forever."

Steve chuckled and kissed up Danny's torso as he slowly stood from the floor. He pulled Danny away from the door before opening it; he didn't want them to fall. Once the door was opened, Steve wasted no time getting Danny on the bed. He removed the rest of their clothing and pulled out a bottle of lube and a condom. Steve rubbed his hands up Danny's inner thighs, looking down at Danny with apprehension written all over his face.

"Danny, are you sure you want to do this? Because once we cross this line, I won't be able to go back to the way things were before."

Danny rolled his eyes fondly at Steve and pulled Steve down on top of him and framed Steve's face with his hands. "Hey, listen to me. Nothing is going to change alright? And in case you haven't noticed, we were already headed down this road so this was inevitable. Now that we got this little pow wow out-of-the-way, are you going to fuck me or what?"

Steve smirked. "Pow wow? Seriously Danny?"

Danny rolled his eyes again and cuffed Steve upside the head. "What have I told you about making fun of my vocabulary? Are you going to get this show on the road or do I have to take control of the wheel?"

And that got Steve's attention. Heat flared in his eyes and he captured Danny's lips in a ferocious kiss. Steve wasn't patient enough for foreplay and he picked up the bottle of lube where he left it on the bed. He applied a liberal amount of lube to his fingers and began massaging Danny's opening.

Danny jumped as the cool gel hit the warmth of his hole and closed his eyes, focusing on relaxing his body. He's no stranger to this feeling. A little experimentation in college, a few kinky girlfriends, himself on occasion. But he hasn't done this in a while, so it's a bit weird. By the time Steve set up a steady rhythm, Danny was a writhing, sweaty mess.

"Steve, please. I'm ready. Fuck me already!" he exclaimed.

Steve smirked and kept going. He thoroughly enjoyed watching Danny squirm and beg, but he knew he couldn't keep it up too much longer; his own need aching to be inside his partner. He finally pulled his fingers away and wiped his fingers off on the sheet and picked up the foil packet and ripped it open.

"Do we have to use that? I want to feel _**you,**_ not a piece of rubber." Danny inquired.

Steve seemed to think it over. He really didn't want to use it, but he also wanted to be safe. "I don't know Danny. Are you sure?"

"If you're worried about catching something, I'm clean. Haven't been with anyone since the divorce." Danny told Steve.

Steve nodded and tossed the condom aside. He trusted Danny and picked the lube up again and drizzled a generous amount on his cock; spreading it over his length. He gripped behind Danny's knees, pushing them up toward Danny's chest. He lined up at Danny's entrance and began the slow slide in. He stopped now and then when it became too much for Danny, letting him adjust. After a few minutes of the push-pause-push rhythm, Steve was finally fully seated inside Danny, pausing to let Danny adjust.

This was a completely different feeling from a few fingers in his ass. It was very weird, but felt amazing at the same time. It burned at first, but that went away the more he relaxed as Steve gave him time to adjust. He stared up into Steve's eyes; both panting with the excursion to stay still, and nodded; telling Steve to move.

Steve sighed with relief when Danny gave him the go ahead to move. He wasn't sure how much longer he could wait. He slowly pulled out and quickly pushed back in. He set a fast-paced rhythm, feeling Danny's tight heat engulf and contract around him. The sound of their heavy breathing and moans echoed around them in the sparsely decorated room. Steve readjusted the weight on his knees, angling his hips on the next thrust; hitting something inside Danny to make him howl and arch off the bed.

Steve smirked and made it his mission to his that spot on every thrust, wanting to pull those sounds from Danny again and again. He leant down and captured Danny's mouth in a bruising kiss. He pulled back and trailed kisses down to Danny's neck, sucking and biting at the juncture where shoulder met neck. He made sure that the mark was high enough so people could see that Danny was taken and so that Danny couldn't cover it.

He managed to get a hand between them and gripped Danny's cock tightly. He kept the rhythm of his hips at a fast pace as he stroked Danny's cock as slowly as he dared. He pulled away from Danny's neck, admiring his work, and made more marks in places that were just for him.

Danny was in a constant state of sensation. He couldn't figure out if he wanted to push back into Steve or up into Steve's fist. Those alternating rhythms coupled with Steve biting at his neck, was bringing him closer and closer to the edge. He wrapped his legs around Steve's waist and met Steve's thrusts.

He wrapped his arms around Steve's neck, digging his nails into Steve's shoulders and left crescent-moon shaped nail marks in his wake. The only sounds coming from his mouth were choked off moans and groans.

"Steven, please. I'm so close! Holy fucking shit! Do that again! Please, please let me come!" Danny finally said once he got control of his higher brain function.

Steve smirked against Danny's skin as he hit that same spot again. He knew he'd been teasing Danny ever since they started and decided to give Danny some relief. He increased the speed of his hand on Danny's cock and listened as the blond detective fell apart beneath him. He continued to jack Danny off through his orgasm. Listening to the filth pouring from Danny's mouth was enough to bring him over the edge, gripping Danny's hips with bruising force.

Steve collapsed on top of Danny, breathing heavily into Danny's neck. Once he was calm, he slid off Danny and curled around him, kissing the back of Danny's neck; nipping it possessively. He settled, sated and swirling his fingers through the come on Danny's stomach.

Danny wrinkled his nose in disgust, but settled into Steve's protective embrace. "That is just gross. But with you being half caveman, I'm sure you find it to be some kind of turn on. When I get some energy back, we are definitely doing that again. Preferably in the shower."

Steve smirked into Danny's neck. "Hm, I think that could be arranged."


	3. Chapter 3

Finally, I got this chapter written. I'm so sorry that it took me this long. I had a dry spell for a bit and no ideas were coming to me for this chapter until I just sat myself down and forced something to come out and tada...I give you a new chapter!

I haven't quite decided if this will be the final chapter or not so...I'll leave that up to my readers.

As always, R&R and enjoy!

* * *

They finally captured Sheamus O'Donoghue and Steve needed to relax. This entire case was putting a strain on him and the team. He was at home, showering the days' stress away, when an idea popped in his head. He finished his shower quickly and headed to his bedroom. He grabbed his phone and sent a text to Danny, smirking all the while.

He threw on his tightest jeans and t-shirt he had and pulled on a pair of boots. He grabbed the keys to his truck and headed for the club. He couldn't wait to see the look on Danny's face when he walked into the club. Steve got there before Danny so he could set his plan in motion.

Danny was just about to head for the shower when his phone buzzed; alerting him that he had a text message. He groaned and opened it.

It read: _'I'm bored. Got a surprise for you. Meet me at the club in an hour. Wear something sexy. ;)'_

Danny snorted as he closed the message. _'A winky face? Really Steven?'_ he thought to himself. He put his phone back down and headed for the shower, chuckling to himself the whole way.

When he finished his shower, dried and every piece of hair gelled perfectly in place, he went to his room and opened his closet. He found the tightest jeans he owned; they accentuated his ass perfectly. He pulled them on before grabbing his favorite blue t-shirt that showed off his well-defined biceps.

He didn't know what kind of shoes to wear, so he slipped on a pair of sneakers. He grabbed his keys and phone on the way out to his car and drove to the club. When he parked, he was a bundle of nerves but also excited. He had no idea what his crazy partner will have in store for him. He snorted. Knowing Steve, it'll probably be something dangerous. He walked inside and went straight for the bar and ordered a beer. He leant against the bar top and scanned the crowd to see if Steve was there.

When his eyes landed on his partner, he almost dropped his beer in shock. He was frozen in place as he watched his tightly clothed partner dance, more like dry-humping, between two other men. Danny couldn't take his eyes off those gyrating hips covered in denim jeans that looked like they were painted on they were so fucking tight.

His own tight jeans started to feel very uncomfortable and his mouth started to water the longer he watched Steve out on the dance floor. Before his brain could catch up, he was moving toward Steve.

Steve had no idea how long he'd been dancing, but it was long enough to work up a good sweat and inherited two dance partners. He was bumping and grinding, but when he spotted Danny, he really put on a good show. He deliberately slowed his movements, making them more intimate and sensual. He leaned back into the muscular guy behind him, throwing his arm around the guy's neck and slowly slid his nose down the guy's jaw.

As Danny got closer, Steve could tell he was already turned on by the huge bulge in his jeans and the lust clouding Danny's gorgeous blue eyes. He smirked at the feisty blond headed his way as he continued his sensual touches. He ignored Danny for as long as possible until the Jersey native was standing right in front of him, cheeks already flushed red and barely containing his jealousy.

Danny paused in front of his sex-on-legs partner, fists clenched at his sides, trying and failing to hide his anger and jealousy.

"Steven. Just what is it that you think you are doing?" he asked in an eerily calm tone.

A shiver shot down Steve's spine at 'that' tone. Steve knew 'that' tone very well. It never failed to get him going from zero to sixty in no time. _'Oh, this is going to be fun.' _Steve thought to himself.

"Dancing." he responded nonchalantly.

Danny ground his teeth together before looking at Steve's dance partners. "You mind if I cut in? This one's mine."

Another shiver shot down Steve's spine at the possessiveness in Danny's tone. He reluctantly let go and gave Danny a put upon pout.

"Aw Danno. I was having fun." he whined, in a very manly fashion of course.

Danny was seething and so turned on that he couldn't stay mad at the goof for teasing him. He reached up and grabbed Steve by the back of the neck, pulling him down into a rough, dirty possessive kiss. He pulled back and looked into Steve's eyes.

"No. No, no, no, no. That-that was not dancing. You were practically having sex. It should be illegal for you to move your hips like that. Seriously! What the everloving fuck was that?! Fucking hell babe. That was so hot."

Steve smirked again. "Danny?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up and dance with me."

Steve quickly turned Danny around and plastered himself to Danny's back, resting his hands on Danny's hips as his own hips started a slow, sensual grind against Danny's ass. He leant down and began mouthing at Danny's neck and moved one hand to the bulge in Danny's jeans, stroking Danny's cock through the fabric.

"Look so hot like this Danny. Should dress like this more often." he continued stroking his partner as he continued talking.

"How close are you Danny?"

Danny let out a strangled moan. "Very close. Been hard since I saw you dancing with those guys."

Steve smirked against Danny's ear before gently nipping at the shell. "Good. Can't wait to get you home and slowly strip you down."

Another moan left Danny's mouth and he pushed his hips up into Steve's hand. "Babe, god babe. Don't-don't tease. 'S'not nice."

Steve sped his hand up and ground his hips against Danny again. "Gonna lick you all over before taking you in my mouth, getting you nice and wet."

He knew Danny was right on the edge and knew just what to say to get Danny to fall. "And once I do that, I'm gonna straddle you and ride you so hard you'll forget your name and mine will be the only one coming out of your mouth."

That was it. Danny was gone. His bastard of a partner just made him come in his pants like a fucking teenager. Thank goodness for small miracles that the lighting in this place was almost non-existent. After he calmed down, he turned to his partner.

"You-you. I hate you so much right now. You asshole."

Steve smirked and gave Danny a peck on the lips in apology. "You love me. Don't even try to deny it."

"Don't get cute with me. Take me home so I can clean up and give you a proper punishment."

"Promises, promises Danno." he sing-songed as he led Danny through the sweaty crowd to the door.


End file.
